


Freckles like stars

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Freckles, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, writer is a sap but don't tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	Freckles like stars

**_"When I traced the freckles on your back,_ **

**_I told you that I run my fingers through dust from countless stars and galaxies,_ **

**_yet I had never seen a more beautiful constellation"_**

◝✩◟ ◞✩◜ ◝✩◟ ◞✩◜ ◝✩◟

Dean is beautiful when he sleeps. He seems younger than he is. Castiel likes watching him sleep and yeah, ok, Dean told him countless of times to not do that, but it's hard sometimes. Like now, the early morning light coming through the windows of their bedroom, just enough to make out the scattering of freckles on Dean's nose and cheeks and shoulders.

Cas props himself up on an elbow, feather like fingers on Dean's back, tracing the freckles there.

Dean must have felt it, or maybe he was already awake, because he opens his eyes and smiles up at Castiel.

«What are you doing?» he asks, «Counting my freckles again?»

As for an answer, Cas leans down and kisses him, morning breath be damned. He feels Dean's hand coming up to cup his face.

«Morning angel» Dean says when they part. «You didn't answer my question though»

Cas rolls his eyes and flops back on the bed, facing Dean. «You know I like your freckles»

«Mh» says Dean and moves to straddle Cas's hips, «you mentioned it once or twice» he continues, leaning down to kiss Cas's neck. «Why do you like them so much?»

Cas sighs, eyes closed, «I'm older than the oceans,» he says, putting one hand in Dean's hair, «I saw stars born and die, constellations forming, but no one is as beautiful as the constellations on your skin»

Dean raises his face to look at Cas. «That was incredibly cheesy, you know that?»

Cas just smiles, one hand in Dean's hair, the other on his neck. «But you love it» 

«Yeah, I do» Dean replies, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, moving slowly to Cas's neck and down.

Breathy moans fill the room, sheets thrown away to make room to hands moving on skin, pressing, lips searching each other. Minutes later, when they're spent and curled up together, Dean's head resting on Cas's shoulder and Cas's fingers drawing random patterns on Dean's shoulder and back, idly following his freckles by memory, Dean speaks up.

 «How many freckles do I have?»

Cas shrugs «You manage to get more and more every day»

«You know freckles are angel kisses?» Dean grins, looking up at Cas, who snorts.

«That's not true»

«It is in my case» Dean winks, his grin growing more.

Cas rolls his eyes and grabs a pillow, throwing it at Dean's face, laughing at his expression.

«You did not!» he says and Cas laughs even more. «You're gonna regret this» the ex hunter says and straddles Cas's hips again, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand and tickling him with the other.

«Dean, please stop! Stop!» Cas says, tears falling down his eyes for laughing too much.

«What if I don't want to?»

«I'm sorry for the pillow, please stop now, I'm begging you!»

Dean does as he's told and leans down to kiss Cas, slow and meaningful, when his laughter subsides.

«I love you, angel» he says when they part, foreheads touching.

«I love you too, baby» Cas smiles.


End file.
